


Call Me Anything (But Don't Call Me Sweetheart)

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Begging, Bio Medical Tech, Bitch Queen Tina, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bratty Gavin, But Richard fit better for this fic, Connor and Richard are twins, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fit!Gavin, Foreplay, Gavin has fans, Gavin is a fucking nerd, Gavin isn't an asshole, Gavin's cat is named Trashcan, Gavin's fans are little shits, He's actually super nice, He's probably a health nut, Healthy!Gavin, Hickeys, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Kissing, Let's be honest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia-esque au?, Making Out, Mentioned Subspace, Minor asphyxiation, Minor dirty talk, Musician!Gavin, Musician!Hank, Musician!Tina, Oral Sex, Personally I really like the name Niles, RK900 is called Richard in this fic, Referenced Blood Play, Referenced Breath Play, Referenced Claustrophobia, Referenced Daddy Kink, Scars, Social Media, Sort Of, Spanking, Streamer!Gavin, Streamer!Tina, Suits, Swearing, Teasing, Tina Records Everything, Tina and Gavin are BFFs, Trashcan the Cat, Tuxedos, Twins, Violinist!Gavin, bratty sub, connor and richard are brothers, lots of fucking swearing, petnames, phck, referenced subspace, sorta - Freeform, video games - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: "You seem to have quite the mouth on you.” Richard ran his thumb along the violinist’s bottom lip. “Maybe I could help you remedy that.”Richard released him and took a few steps away, as if he was never there. “Come find me when you get a break and maybe we can… talk.”As he walked away, he heard the young woman whisper, “Fucking hell, Gavin.”Hm. Gavin. He liked that name.





	1. Call Me Anything (Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much fucking longer than it was supposed to be? This started out as a mafia!au-esque fic that wasn't supposed to be super long. Now, this series has at least 30k??? I don't understand how it happened. I'm pretty sure I hit all of the tags, but if I missed any, let me know!
> 
> Here's the songs Gavin played (in order) for this part of the fic if you want 'em! They are posted throughout the fic as you read as well. I do have a Spotify playlist I listen to when I write this, if you guys want that too! Just leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> Brian Crain & Rita Chepurchenko - Largo Maestoso: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bnIQxZraoU
> 
> Great Fairy Fountain (from The Legend of Zelda) - Violin Cover - Taylor Davis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8pw1uZOkg0

To anyone who asked him, Gavin would tell them he had a pretty good life. He loved his two jobs – though one was really more of a hobby than a job – and he actually had a decent three-bedroom apartment in the city. He got to dress up fancy on the days he worked his day job and for his night job, he got to wear sweatpants and hang with some friends. Overall, it was a pretty good life. Especially when his brother paid his rent every other month. It was definitely a plus, though Gavin would never admit to enjoying the extra cash.

Life was good.

Pings from the chat on the side of his screen yanked his attention out of his thoughts. A laugh burst from his mouth as he adjusted his headset. “Guys, calm down. I’m still alive. I’m beating Tina, aren’t it?”

_detectina: not for long, dipshit_

_moneyrunner: ohh burn_

_gavinisgay: ayyyy there’s our mod bitch queen_

The chat proceeded to explode with “BURN”s and emotes. He rolled his eyes, making his character sprint across the screen of his computer. “Gavcats, that was not worth a burn. You little bastards need your eyes checked.”

His character landed a hit on Tina’s, knocking her character completely off the screen. The timer for the game beeped down, the numbers flashing larger and larger.

_Dipshitqueen: ‘we need our eyes checked’ says mr. squinter_

Tina revived and launched his character off the screen, taking its last life. Red bleeding letters spelling out “YOU LOSE” flashed on the screen. He flipped to the game menu before pointing a finger at the camera. “You guys suck. You’re supposed to root for me aren’t you?”

_lastpieceofpie: how much you want to bet Gavin is playing in his underwear again <dancegavindance.emote>_

"I’m not playing in my underwear, thank you very much, lastpieceofpie.” Gavin stood, gesturing to his sweatpants.

_detectina: crotch shot_

_gavinisgay: crotch shot_

_lastpieceofpie: crotch shot_

_detectina: <crotchshot.emote> aren’t you glad that Chris made us a crotch shot emote Gavin?_

“Dicks, the lot of you. I still can’t believe Chris did that and slipped it into the set without me noticing.” He huffed, plopping back down into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Rolling his eyes at a few following crude comments that popped up in the chat, Gavin flipped off the camera. He slid his headset down to sit around his neck and grinned at the camera. “Anyways, guys, I think that’ll be a good place to end it for tonight.”

_fucktheknights: nooooooo_

_dontkilltheturtles: don’t leave us Gavin_

“I’m not going to be able to stream tomorrow night unfortunately,” His eyes flicked down to the chat and he rolled his eyes as his black cat jumped up into his lap. He tipped his head back to see that Trashcan, the little shit, had knocked open the door.

_lastpieceofpie: boo_

_detectina: boo bitch_

_gavinisgay: whyyyyy_

_dontkilltheturtles: trashcan!!! <trashcan.emote>_

_dipshitqueen: a crotch shot and trashcan in the same stream_

_dipshitqueen: did Christmas come early?_

 “I have this little thing called a job, guys.”

_detectina: and here I thought you were a fulltime dipshit_

_fucktheknights: burrrrrn_

_dontkilltheturtles: <fire.emote> <fire.emote> <queentina.emote>_

_lastpieceofpie: <911.emote> <dipshit.emote> <dipshit.emote>_

“See? That’s burn worthy, shitheads. And, yeah. A job. I’m a professional classical musician, remember? I have a fancy-as-fuck event I have to work tomorrow night. I’m playing with an old friend of mine that I totally hate.” He grinned at the flurry of messages spamming the chat demanding to see him in a suit or playing an instrument.

_princesspepper24: who are you playing with?_

“Princesspepper24, I am playing with Hank Anderson. We have a complicated relationship and a mutual hate for each other. But, we’ve played together before.” He combed a hand through his messy hair. “And before you guys ask, because I know you will: _yes_ , I’ll play for you at some point. And we’ll see about me wearing the suit. Maybe I’ll post a picture or two.”

_lastpieceofpie: don’t_

_detectina: no one wants to see that ugly mug_

_dontkilltheturtles: @detectina I dunno gavin might look somewhat attractive in a suit_

_dontkilltheturtles: @detectina maybe a miracle upgrade_

_princesspepper24: you guys are so mean. I think gavin would look great in a suit_

_detectina: @princesspepper24 pepper, mean is our thing_

_lastpieceofpie: I JUST LOOKED UP HANK ANDERSON ASHDGUAHEGL_

_lastpieceofpie: GAVCATS <gavcats.emote>_

_dipshitqueen: shit_

_dipshitqueen: totally daddy!af_

_fucktheknights: daddy take me_

A long list of lewd comments about Hank’s “daddy-ness” followed. Gavin rubbed his temples and winced. He lowered a hand to run along Trashcan’s spine. The cat purred loudly. “Thanks, assholes. I’m never going to see Hank the same way again. Just for that, I’m going to make you earn me playing for you guys. Forget seeing me in a suit tomorrow. I hope you’re proud of yourselves!”

Gavin shifted Trashcan to adjust and rolled his shoulders as his gaze caught the clock on his computer monitor. 2:00AM. “Okay. Seriousness. I’ve got to get some sleep tonight. Thanks for the insomnia stream this evening, Gavcats. This has been Captain Dipshit, saying goodnight to you all-” Gavin saluted and did a half-bow. “Over and out.”

**_Detectina whispered to you! : I’m calling you tonight, dipshit. So be sure your phone is on_ **

_detectina: over and out_

_lastpieceofpie: <over&out.emote> _

_disphitqueen: night dipshit_

_princesspepper24: over and out!_

_fucktheknights: <over&out.emote> <over&out.emote> <over&out.emote>_

Gavin ended the stream with a tap of a button and let out a long sigh. He carefully lifted Trashcan from his lap and lowered the black cat onto the wood floor. He reached for his cellphone right as Tina’s familiar ringtone of a Britney Spears song blared from it. “Hey, detectina, what’s up?”

 _"_ _God, I hate it when you call me that.”_ She groaned. Late night phone calls after streams weren’t uncommon between the two – seeing as they both suffered of insomnia. They didn’t live too far from each other: Gavin on the third floor of the apartment complex and Tina on the second. While one could walk down to see the other, it was typically reserved for the bad nights. So, they settled for phone calls where they were both high off of sleep deprivation.

A short laugh pushed through his mouth at the response as he stood from the chair to stretch. His back popped a few times much to Tina’s dismay. She let out a vomiting sound and Gavin shifted his phone to hold between his shoulder and his face. He began to clean up his stream space and power down the game and computer. “I bet you’ll never see Hank the same way after tonight’s stream.”

 _"When I see him, I’m totally telling him what a hot piece of ass the Gavcats think he is.”_ The grin in her voice was apparent through the phone. It didn’t last long though. _“You seemed more out of it than normal tonight. I think that’s the only time I’ve beat you so easily at_ _Re:Match. I’m coming up tonight.”_

“Tina, I don’t-”

Tina cut him off. _“Look, Gavin, I need it as much as you do. We can talk about it, or we don’t have to. But today’s kinda sucked. I saw Grace out with her new girlfriend and I just-”_ she made a frustrated noise. _“I don’t want to be alone, okay?”_

He caved. She was right, after all. They’d both had shitty days. His dealt with having to see his brother in unpleasant circumstances, and hers dealt with her ex-girlfriend. They both needed to curl up on his couch and watch some stupid movie to fall asleep to. Gavin released a long sigh. “Fine, you bitch. Be up in five.”

_"I’ll be up in three, you whore.”_

Gavin shooed Trashcan out of his streaming room and turned off the lights before closing the door. He glanced down at his clothes. They weren’t particularly dirty or gross. It was just a pair of gray sweatpants with his blue Gavcats t-shirt. It said “I’m a Gavcat!” in bubbly white letters with a doodle of Trashcan off to the left of the text. On the back, it had the Gavcats emote in-between the shoulder blades. Yeah. This was fine. He rolled his shoulders and went into his bedroom to grab a few pillows and blankets.

He walked down the hallway into the living room to see Tina entering the apartment with her spare key. Large bags curled under her brown eyes and exhaustion tugged at every dip and shadow on her face. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she wore her Gavcats Dipshit shirt. It was gray with a rainbow poop emoji on it with large white letters reading, “The Dipshit Crew” sprawled over it. She wore her lavender pajama shorts and Grace’s old yellow hoodie. She kicked the door shut behind her and offered a tired smile when she saw him. She kicked off her shoes to reveal her Trashcan socks and walked over to him. Tina plopped her head onto his chest. “People suck, Gav.”

He patted her head, adjusting to toss the pillows and blankets onto the sofa nearby. “Maybe seeing my new merch will cheer you up?”

She drew away as fast as he ran for his coffee in the mornings. “You bitch! They came in?”

Gavin grinned and motioned to a box on the kitchen table as well as a pile of them in the corner of the kitchen. “They came in today. I haven’t unboxed them yet. Wanna see?”

“Fuck yes!” Tina rushed into the kitchen and he was on her tail. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer. “You didn’t even show anyone the designs yet!”

“I was waiting to be sure they turned out okay. There’s one of everything for each of us and then anything leftover in that box and the others are for special edition orders. I’m going to sign them.” Gavin preemptively massaged his hand as Tina cut open the box. “My hand is going to hurt like a motherfucker.”

She barked out a laugh. “Do I get to sign stuff too?”

“I’m sure the Gavcats would fucking die for some input from the bitch queen.”

 “You are so fucking full of shit.”

Tina pulled out the article at the top of the box. It was a red hoodie. On the left breastbone, it read: Gavcats and underneath that Captain Dipshit. On the right breastbone, it read: Gavin. She spun it and across the back it had the ‘Dance-Gavin-Dance’ emote on the back. The emote was rainbow and had a shimmery look to it, so when it moved it looked like the emote was dancing. Gavin burst into laughter and so did Tina. She passed him the jacket and he slipped it on. She rummaged through the box. “There’s a redish-brown one in here for you too, it has a note attached.”

She pulled it out and read it. “ ‘Gavin, thanks so much for this awesome chance to design your merch and thanks for buying so much! We all know the likelihood of you wearing that flashy hoodie outside of your house is next to zero. So, here’s a plain one for you! As you can see, it just says ‘Gavcats’ over the left breastbone with your name below it. It’s actually the same design we’re using for custom orders. Anyways, thanks again! –M. Wilson from _CLD Customs_. P.S. Chris says to tell Tina hers were the most fun to design!’”

Gavin took the plain hoodie and draped it over the back of one of the chairs. He reached into the box and pulled out a black shirt reading, “We’re all sluts for Trashcan” with a doodle of a trashcan with his cat inside of it. He set it aside and pulled one out for Tina, making piles of merch for each of them. Tina pulled out some pins of various emotes and doodle symbols. There was even a crotch shot emote pin. The Gavcats would die over that. Gavin had a sneaking suspicion that it would be the first thing to sell out.

The two spent the next half hour rummaging through the merchandise and staking their claim on their items. When they finished, Gavin collapsed onto the couch and turned on the television. Tina hit the lights and plopped down on top of him. They sprawled out together with her head on his chest and his arm around her. The noise of the television drowned out their thoughts, instead replacing it with the boring static of late night talk shows. Tina sighed, curling her leg around his. Her fingers twirled in the fabric of his shirt. “You can talk to me about the things that bother you, you know. You don’t have to hide it all, Gavin. That’s why we’re friends.”

 _I can’t._ The words caught in his throat as he played with her messy ponytail. He took a long, deep breath. _I want to but I can’t._ “I know. I just don’t process things well.”

“Let me help you.” Her voice was soft, almost sounding hurt. It was a plea, for what, he didn’t quite understand. “No one can help if you don’t tell anyone.”

“I…” He couldn’t get the words out. No response came to mind. There were so many thing that he wanted to tell her. Every molecule – no, every atom – of his very being _longed_ to speak to her, to tell her all of his dark secrets which could very well get them both killed. And on nights like these, he got so. Fucking. Close. So fucking close to telling her about Cyberlife, and all things related to the God-forsaken company. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, so he closed them.

“Do you at least have someone you can talk to, if it isn’t me?”

“Hank.” The word comes out in a breath. The tension drops out of Tina’s shoulders as Gavin continues. “Sometimes Hank’ll… he’ll catch me in an episode. Especially after a performance. He makes me talk about it.”

There was a soft meow from the floor and then Trashcan was joining them on the sofa, curling up on the part of Gavin’s chest Tina had left open. Gavin choked on a breath. “You know it isn’t that I don’t want to talk to you, right? I love you so much, Tina. You’re my best friend and I would give anything to tell you all this stupid fucking bullshit. I just- The words get stuck."

“I know, Gavin. I know. I love you, jackass.” She turned her head to face away from Trashcan. “Now, go to sleep. We have a show tomorrow.”

 

 

“Shit, Gavin.” Tina whistled as they walked into the hotel together. She was dressed to the nines in a deep blue evening gown. It was mermaid style, long enough to brush the floor without ruining itself. The V-neck was accompanied by a silver diamond necklace to match the crisscrossing layers of straps on the back. Her hair was twisted into a curled up-do with a few pins with silver roses on them.

Gavin looked her up and down, greeting her similarly. “Damn, T. Looking good.” 

“What else is new?” She winked, looking him over again. “That a new suit? Are you dressing up to see the lieutenant?”

“Fucking hell, Tina, no!” Gavin adjusted his collar, a pink spreading across his face. “Look, Hank… he’s- God, no not like that. I like to dress up to play. What’s so wrong with that? You do it too.”

A mischievous glint appeared in her eye as they entered the room Gavin’s event was being held in. “What if I told him what your fans were saying about him last night?”

Scarlet coated Gavin’s face as memories from the prior night’s stream flashed into his mind. They approached the corner where the grand piano and the violin stand were set up. “I fucking hate you.”

“Aw, look at that.” Tina pinched his cheek and he swatted her hands away. “Gavin’s embarrassed that his Gavcats are dipshits just like he is. They’re sluts for any sort of drama.”

Gavin reached the music stand and scanned the area for his briefcase (because apparently it wasn’t appropriate for a professional classical musician to carry his sheet music in a regular backpack). It was set on a chair next to the violin stand. He knelt to open the briefcase and withdrew his sheet music. Rolling his eyes at Tina, Gavin spread his sheet music on the stand.

“I took screenshots of everything they said, y’know.” Tina laughed at whatever horrified expression he must have thrown her. Gavin pointed a finger at her, but she lifted hand before he could demand she hand her phone over. “I will delete them –well, most of them because let’s face it: dipshitqueen was on a roll last night- if you give me access to the social media. I want to post pictures of tonight’s events.”

“Traci was pretty funny last night.” Gavin agreed, the blush fading off of his face. He paused to consider it for a moment. “Fine. Pass the phone.”

She withdrew her phone from a pocket in her dress he hadn’t realized was there. A grin appeared on his face as he logged into his social media. Pockets in dresses had been the best feminist movement he’d ever seen. Tina seemed to think so too. Every dress she owned had pockets somewhere. He passed her back her phone. “There. Happy now? Delete the screenshots. I don’t want anyone to know what the Gavcats had to say about Hank last night.”

 “Someone was talkin’ ‘bout me, huh?”

Gavin turned around to see Hank, not dressed much differently than him. The lieutenant had slicked back his freshly cut gray hair and even trimmed his beard. They both wore “penguin suits” as Hank called them. The tuxedos weren’t anything special, just the standard stuff: black with shining lapels and black bowties. The only variances were in their pocket squares and cufflinks. Gavin’s pocket square was black and his cufflinks were silver, whereas Hank’s pocket square was white and his cufflinks gold.

“Yeah, we fucking are. Got a problem with that?” Gavin grinned wolfishly at the older man.

“I’d slug you if it wouldn’t get us both thrown outta here, Reed.” Hank clapped a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and took his seat at the piano bench. He nodded at Tina. “You playin’ with us tonight, Tina?”

She shook her head with a smile. “No, not tonight. I’m over at the medical charity event for Saint Anne’s down the hall. I should go make sure they set up my harp correctly, actually. I will return though. Pictures and video are a must. Especially for Gavin.” Tina winked at him before crossing to Hank and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It was good to see you, Lieutenant.”

“Jesus, kid, just call me Hank.” Hank rubbed the back of his neck, but smiled at Tina. It was a soft smile, one he reserved just for her, Gavin had realized. It was a fatherly smile, he thought. And to some degree, it _was_ kind of like Gavin and Tina were his kids. God, that was fucking weird to think about.

Tina pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek as well, but as she walked away, she slapped his ass. He jolted, his face going scarlet. She blew a kiss at him as she left their event room. Hank laughed and Gavin pressed a hand to his face. “I fucking hate her.”

“Sure you do, kiddo.”

When Gavin’s embarrassment had faded, he returned his attention to Hank as he picked up his violin. Carefully, he began to tune it. “How are things at the station, old man?”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Could be worse. Why? You planning on getting arrested anytime soon?”

“Didn’t know if they still kept you on.” Gavin shrugged with a smirk. “Didn’t think they’d keep a senile old man.”

“Didn’t think arrogant little shits still ran the internet, yet, here we are.”

A huff of laughter escaped Gavin’s mouth. He turned back to his music stand and rifled through his sheet music. “What’d we want to start with?”

“This isn’t one of those fucking pompous events where people dance is it?”

“Yeah, it is. They don’t dance until after dinner.” Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning down to pick up his bow from the stand.  “Why work it if you hate it so fucking much?”

Hank shrugged. “Keeps me outta bars. Jimmy’s seen enough of this ugly mug for a lifetime.”

Gavin propped his violin up on his shoulder, getting into position. With the same hand he held the bow in, Gavin messed with his sheet music. “I’ve seen enough of that ugly mug for a lifetime.”

He only grinned when Hank flipped him off. The lieutenant sorted through his own sheet music for a moment. “Let’s play some standard boring shit.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gavin crossed over to the piano and scanned the sheet music propped up. He slid a song to the front, his side brushing with Hank’s shoulder as he leaned forward. [_Brian Crain & Rita Chepurchenko - Largo Maestoso_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bnIQxZraoU) the cover of the folder read.

Hank nodded his agreement at the song choice and laid out the next few. “That order work for you?”

“Yeah.” Gavin let his eyes roam over the lines of music and waves of notes before drifting back over to his spot. He spread his sheet music in the proper order and positioned himself to start. “You want to count off?”

When Hank finished the count off, the duo began to play. Quiet background music was never Gavin’s favorite type to play, but tonight he was content to fall back into the blissful state of the music. A few eyes drifted to their corner of the room when they began to play. The rhythm was steady and soft, keeping most undesired attention away. They weren’t there for a purpose. They were there to simply be.

Counts of each beat were sharp in Gavin’s mind, reminding him to keep in time with Hank. For songs like these, they strived for perfection. But, for the after dinner songs, they had a bit more freedom. After all, people simply wanted a song to dance to at that point in the evening. For now, however, Gavin let the strictness of the music swallow him whole. The races and trills of the melody were gentle, almost like a summer breeze. The harmony was a warm sound, reflecting the melody; enhancing it.

They pushed through piece after piece, each one lasting so much fucking longer than the one before. Each measure stretched into each bar, and each bar stretched into each page. The minutes ticked into hours and finally, fucking _finally_ , it was time for them to have a break. The presenter was up on stage yammering on about some biotechnical-business-y bullshit that might have been interesting if Gavin wasn’t so damned hungry.

He put his violin on the stand right as he spotted Tina sneaking in the doors with two plates of food. The tightness in his face relaxed with relief as she brought the plate over to him and passed the other to Hank. Gavin grinned and took the plate. It was a piece of grilled chicken with some veggies. He glanced up at Tina with raised eyebrow. She shrugged and spoke in a hushed tone, “It was the best I could do.”

Gavin moved his briefcase to take a seat and eat. Hank looked at Tina questioningly. “You already done for the night?”

She nodded with a cheeky smile. “Yep. I’m free. They didn’t want me all evening like you losers. So, I’m going to stay and get some photos and videos for the Gavcats and see what they think.”

“Gavcats?” Hank snorted, taking a bite of his food.

Gavin swallowed down a mouthful of veggies. “Yeah, Hank. At least one of us has some fucking fans.”

“They started a hashtag on Twitter, Gavin. I saw it earlier.” Tina grinned, taking out her phone.

“What’s the hashtag?”

“ _#dipshitinasuit._ Traci started it. The fanart half of the community is already uploading shit to Twitter. You should see some of these!” She bumped his shoulder. “They really want some video, so when you both start back up, pick something good to play.”

A slow grin spread across Gavin’s face and he turned to look at Hank. “I bet you twenty bucks we can get away with playing a video game soundtrack.”

“Make it fifty, and Tina picks.” Hank nodded toward Tina, setting his empty plate on top of Gavin’s closed briefcase. Gavin set his own empty plate down on top of it.

“Deal.”

“I’ve already picked a song, but let me make sure you have the sheet music, Lieutenant.” Tina walked over to the piano, putting away her phone. She motioned through his sheet music and huffed out a short breath. “Don’t see it. Do you have it, dipshit?”

“Why don’t you check the briefcase, you bitch?”

Hank rolled his eyes at the two of them. Tina knelt at the briefcase, setting the plates aside before rifling through it. After a few moments of searching, she withdrew the piece she was hunting for and let out a sound of triumph. She waved the sheet music and Hank took it from her hand. “Zelda fan, huh, kid?”

“Fuck, yes.” Gavin scowled at the lieutenant. How was it even a question? He motioned to the sheet music in Hank’s hand. “I have that piece memorized with the violin. That actually should be the piano piece. If not, improvise. I’m sure you know the song.”

“[Great Fairy Fountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8pw1uZOkg0)…” Tina hummed in delight, clapping her hands together in front of her waist. “Not gonna lie: that’s my favorite piece of yours, Gavin. I’m sure the fans will love it too.”

It was about ten more minutes before the speaker finished and the duo was motioned to begin playing again. Tina took out her phone and began to record the performance. Gavin moved the music stand off to the side and lifted his bow. He took a deep breath and his eyes slid closed as the waves of music washed over him. In elegant motions, Gavin pulled his bow across the strings. There were a few long notes before pausing and plucking at the strings; Gavin had never been the best at pizzicato, but he could be worse at it. The music did something to him he couldn’t quite explain. Gavin’s very existence depended on the music, rattled him to the depths of his soul. Each note he played was a like a desperate breath of air and each slow push and pull of the rhythm melted Gavin down to the bones. He faded into the sounds of the violin and piano, letting it swallow him whole as every thought drifted away.

His eyes were open as he played now, but only in a hazy half-lid. Warmth spread through his chest. This was something Elijah could never take from him. This was something he would always have, and everyday Gavin thanked whatever god existed for this blessing. The desperation and energy in the song heated, each note a bit sharper than the last. He sucked in a quick breath, his bow moving faster as he played. Across the room, a steely grey gaze locked with his, but only for a moment before Gavin’s eyes were closed again as his body flowed with the music. He leaned back into the weight of it, drifting, drifting, drifting. Until he was gone.

It was only the music now.

And it never lasted long enough.

 

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself quite well, little brother.” Connor chimed, walking up to Richard and brushing shoulders with his brother. With a tight expression, Richard looked down at his older brother who only flashed him an innocent smile. “Don’t look so sour. You’re much better at these events than you are inclined to believe you are.”

“I never said I wasn’t good at these events, Connor.” Richard’s stern glare didn’t disturb Connor’s pleasant countenance in the slightest. Connor always handled these types of events with a sort of finesse and skill that remained unrivaled except for a select few. Richard was not one of those select few. While he didn’t possess the same puppy-type innocence and seemingly-naïve charm his brother did, Richard did have tactics for these type events that worked in his favor. He was the darker brother. He was the more brooding, seductive side; he was the devil to Connor’s angel. He didn’t particularly mind. Richard always had had a penchant for the darker things in life. Connor insisted it wasn’t true, that Richard collected beauty, but the beauty manifested itself in different ways. Very few things could make Richard laugh. That discussion had been one of them. “In fact, I do quite well.”

“I’m certainly aware, Richard.” Connor’s eyes cut to the side and his voice dropped in volume. “I’ve acquired several different trade agreements with two of the other factions in state. It will be good to have someone keep an eye on CyberLife for us. At least, until other arrangements are made. The last thing we need is our mother getting involved with our people.”

Richard paused, turning to face his brother properly. “What have you learned?”

Connor reached up to smooth down Richard’s already smooth collar. He spoke in an almost inaudible voice, “There’s talk of a new faction rising. ‘New Jericho’ they call it. One of the young women from the Eden Underground mentioned it to me. It could be speculation, but this particular informant of ours has never been wrong before. We need to be on the lookout.”

With a nod, Richard took a single step away from his brother to scan the room. There wasn’t anything in particular out of place. The speaker had just finished presenting and now the people who were here were simply mingling and building connections. Nothing abnormal. His gaze trailed over to the musicians’ corner where a violinist and a pianist had been set up. A young woman stood with them and they were all chattering quietly. He turned back to Connor. “Is Kamski here tonight?”

“No. He never shows his face in person, Richard. You know that information as well as I do. There is reason to believe he might have sent a representative, but there are no clues to as who that might be.” Connor straightened out his own tuxedo. Richard watched as his brother’s gaze landed on the musicians. Connor’s brow scrunched. “I believe the man at the piano is a lieutenant at the Detroit Police Department.”

“How would you come across such information?”

“I was there to see Detective Peters about a certain hit and run, of course.” Which loosely translated to: _I was there to see our informant to see if we could find out who is staking claim on the new land opening._

“And the results of that?”

“In our favor, I assure you, little brother.”

“Connor, how many times must I ask you not to-” the words died in his mouth as the music started up again. At the sound of it, Richard froze. He rotated to see the musicians. The violinist was a young man in his mid-thirties and dressed formally. It wasn’t the man’s appearance that he saw however, it was the way the man _moved_. The music seemed to… consume him. Each note heightened with passion and vigor and ferocity.

A ferocity Richard loved in bed partners.

A ferocity Richard loved to mold to bend to his will.

Shit.

Richard stared at the musician. The man was playing with the hand that was opposite the normal standard. Holding the bow with left hand – what an oddity. He… fascinated Richard. The way his whole body rocked with the rhythm and sound, the reverberation of movement steering the way he played. Magnificent. Each movement was fluid and elegant. The young woman in the blue was recording the performance. Richard made a mental note to find this woman’s contact information to get a hold of that video. The way this man melted into the music stirred up feelings inside of him which Richard wasn’t quite certain of what to do with. No, scratch that.

Richard wanted to take this man to bed.

The violinist’s stormy grey eyes opened to half-lids and he caught Richard’s gaze. The expression that slid onto the man’s face twisted Richard’s stomach.

He was taking this man to bed.

“Richard,” A hand on his shoulder tore him from his thoughts. Connor was next to him with a twinkle in his eye. That never meant anything good. “You should talk to him. The song is almost over. Go work your charm.”

Connor didn’t have to say anything else. Richard shifted out of his older brother’s reach and strolled over to the musicians’ corner, each stride slow and calculated. He avoided every interaction people tried to impose upon him. His spine was straight and his shoulders were back. He strode like a man with a purpose. The young woman had shifted her position to record the musician from the other side and was now certainly at an angle to spot him. Her grin alone told him that much. After all, he was in perfect view of her cell phone camera.

His fingers twitched. The bright lights of the chandelier highlighted every perfect feature about the man. Every imperfection as well, it seemed. There was a long scar stretching from just below the inside corner of his right eye, down across the bridge of his nose, and stopping at just below the edge of his left cheekbone. The slicked back hair of the man was beginning to become loose and almost a bit disheveled in appearance. He wanted to run his hand through it gently and then _pull_. Richard wanted this man on his _knees_ , flushed red and sweating with his lips parted from having his mouth wrapped around Richard’s cock. _Shit_. The visual made him want to moan in approval. A deep pang of lust shot through Richard as he studied the violinist. From what Richard could tell, the man appeared to be rather fit –to be a violinist, he supposed you had to be- and he was rather short. Well, compared to Richard, anyhow. He was probably somewhere around five-foot nine to Richard’s even six-feet.

The song lulled to an end with two or three beautifully drawn out notes. The violinist opened his eyes as he lowered his instrument. An almost blissfully relaxed expression was on his face; eyelids half-lidded with a flush dancing across his cheeks under the lights and breathing through a slightly parted mouth as a light sweat glistened on his forehead. Richard wanted to sink his teeth into this man, to shove his face down into a pillow and fuck him _raw_. He slipped his hands into his pockets, a predatory gaze settling on his face. He kept his head at an appraising angle – just enough to come off as dominant, but not a true threat. Not unless he was wanted to be, that is.

“You know,” Richard started, drawing the attention of the trio. His voice was low and seductive. “I don’t believe video game soundtracks are quite appropriate for a formal international biotechnologies banquet.”

“Shit.” The violinist hissed through his teeth, his face flaming scarlet and the lieutenant at the piano burst out laughing. He shifted his bow and violin to the same hand and took his wallet out of a pocket on the inside of his tuxedo jacket. The violinist pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill and passed it to the grey haired man at the piano before putting his wallet away. “We had a bet on whether or not we could get away with it.”

“Well, it looks like you weren’t very successful.” The corner of Richard’s mouth twitched, hinting at a smile. “But, you played beautifully.”

A quiet noise escaped the violinist, followed by his face turning an even brighter shade of red and his chest swelled at the praise – something that made Richard long to drag him upstairs to his hotel room and slowly take him apart. _Fuck_. The other was fighting to hold his gaze, occasionally it flickered down to catch a glimpse of his body. That wouldn’t do.

“Although,” The drawl that came from Richard’s mouth drew the violinist’s eyes back up to his. Richard diverted his gaze only to make a show of looking over the man. “The music isn’t the only thing that’s beautiful.”

“ _Fuck._ ” The violinist’s eyes flared wide and Richard took a step closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the amused surprise on the Lieutenant’s face. The violinist’s gaze flickered to the left where the young woman was. No. Richard would have his fully-devoted attention. Richard gently grabbed the violinist’s chin so their gazes met.

“You seem to have quite the mouth on you.” Richard ran his thumb along the violinist’s bottom lip. “Maybe I could help you remedy that.”

Richard released him and took a few steps away, as if he was never there. “Come find me when you get a break and maybe we can… _talk._ ”

As he walked away, he heard the young woman whisper, “ _Fucking hell_ , Gavin.”

Hm. Gavin. He liked that name.


	2. If You Call Me Sweetheart (I Won't Let You Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t beg.” He protested between pants, rocking into Richard’s hand. “It’s not going to happen.”
> 
> “Hm.” Richard’s hand left Gavin’s cock, causing him to expel a sound of protest. Two hands stilled his hips. “I think you’re forgetting who’s really in charge here, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This chapter is super kinky. I was rereading it and was scarlet in the face. I was incredibly surprised with myself. Some good music for this chapter:
> 
> Ty Dolla $ign - Or Nah ft. The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa & DJ Mustard  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUj0otkJEBo
> 
> Ciara - Love Sex Magic ft. Justin Timberlake  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raB8z_tXq7A
> 
> Britney Spears - Slumber Party ft. Tinashe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RRY3OVqtwc

“You know,” a low voice purred as Gavin lowered his bow. He almost shuddered at the sound, opening his eyes and turning to face the speaker. Fucking fuck. The man was taller than Gavin and had steely grey eyes that were watching Gavin with such intensity that his throat seemed to close off. His head was lifted in an almost condescending angle, but not quite. It implied judgement, but not harshly. “I don’t believe video game soundtracks are quite appropriate for a formal international biotechnologies banquet.”

“Shit.” Gavin’s face flamed red as he swore though his teeth. He shot a dark glare at Hank when the lieutenant cackled. He didn’t even make it ten fucking seconds. Fucking bastard. He shifted the bow and violin to the same hand and used his free hand to feel around his suit for his wallet. In a quick set of motions, Gavin withdrew his wallet and took out a fifty. He shoved it at Hank who took it with a smirk, tucking it into a pocket. Gavin tucked his wallet back into his tuxedo jacket pocket before looking back at the man, almost sheepishly. “We had a bet on whether or not we could get away with it.”

“Well, it looks like you weren’t very successful.” The corner of the man’s mouth twitched, alluding to a smile on his otherwise stern expression. It was taking everything in Gavin to keep from raking his eyes over this gorgeous man. His gaze flickered down once before it lifted back up. “But, you played beautifully.”

A quiet noise escaped Gavin before he could stop it. **_Fucking hell_**. He was never going to fucking hear the end of this. God, he had such a fucking praise kink it wasn’t even funny. His chest swelled at the compliment, but his face reddened even more at the noise that had escaped his mouth. His gaze dropped to the stranger’s lips. They looked so fucking good. _Take me now._

 “Although,” His eyes lifted to meet the steel grey ones again. The twinkle in them told him that he’d been caught looking. The man’s gaze crawled over him, unashamed in looking him over. “The music isn’t the only thing that’s beautiful.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Gavin’s eyes went wide. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was he supposed to say to that? Was he even allowed to talk like that at these events? He swallowed, and the man took a fucking step closer. Fucking. Fuck. An embarrassing realization struck him. His gaze shot to Tina who was recording the _whole fucking thing_. He fought the whimper caught in his throat when the man grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Gavin to look at him.

“You seemed to have quite the mouth on you.” A warm, calloused thumb brushed across his bottom lip. Gavin swallowed down the urge to pull the finger into his mouth. The stranger was so close Gavin could smell the stormy dark scent of his obviously expensive cologne with each inhale. The man’s voice dropped a bit lower, each word growing more seductive. “Maybe I could help you remedy that.”

 Gavin’s breath hitched. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Then the man was gone, as if he hadn’t had his body so close to Gavin’s, as if he hadn’t been intentionally winding up Gavin.  His heart raced as the man started to walk away, calling over his shoulder. “Come find me when you get a break and maybe we can… _talk._ ”

Gavin wanted to _get on his knees_. He was so fucking screwed.

 “ _Fucking hell,_ Gavin.” Tina whispered. Gavin lifted his hand to brush his fingers over where the ghost of the other man’s hand lingered. He turned to Tina with eyes wide and eyebrows almost to his hairline. Her expression mimicked his.

“ _Phck._ ” Gavin blinked. Had that really just fucking happened? What the fuck? Gavin didn’t get hit on by strangers. Especially not strangers that made him want to drop to his knees and beg. Fuck.

Hank snorted. Gavin and Tina turned to the Lieutenant. “Well? You gonna go get laid? I think Tina and I can manage. ‘Bout time you get that stick outta your ass.”

Gavin spun to look at Tina. “You good?”

“I’m good.” She grinned. “You’d better be sore tomorrow.”

His face flushed and he stared at the phone camera in her hand. “Would you _turn off the fucking camera?_ ”

“Nope!” She popped her ‘p’ and winked. “This is going up on the Instagram and the Youtube, and every other social media account. The fans’ll love it.”

He flipped her off, rushing to set down his violin and bow on the stand. “Fuck you.”

“Go suck a dick. Oh, wait-”

Gavin flipped them off again and rushed off after the tall, dark haired man. The sounds of the piano filled his ears as he left the two in the corner. It didn’t take long to find the man; after all, Gavin’s eyes had barely left him after their encounter. Doing his best to be polite and not jump the man the minute he got close enough, Gavin tapped the stranger on the arm. Tina was totally watching, if not recording all of this, but he didn’t give a shit right now. He was going to get railed so fucking hard he would see stars. If he wasn’t limping back to the apartment tomorrow, then this stranger hadn’t done his job right.

But he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be a problem.

The man turned around with a charming smile. It quickly melted into one of seduction. Gavin’s breath hitched at the steely grey eyes that seemed to stare into the darkest parts of him. He wanted those eyes to watch him closely as he peeled off his clothing, to watch as he prepped himself and he wanted those lips to whisper filthy words into his skin, filthy dirty praises. Warmth blossomed across his face at the intrusive thought. He swallowed and the stranger raised an eyebrow. “That was rather fast. You already have a break so soon?”

“They don’t need me. Tina- she’ll fill in somehow.” Gavin lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. “She’s a bitch who is a bit too invested in my sex life.”

“What did I say about that mouth of yours?” That low, fucking filthy, condescending tone sent shocks to all the right fucking places. Gavin’s eyes almost rolled back. He fought making some sort of noise by biting his lip. The man’s eyes dropped to the movement.

“I think,” With a quiet voice, Gavin shuffled a bit closer. His hand brushed the stranger’s arm and a cheeky grin spread across his face. “You offered to remedy that. But, I’m quite the challenge. You sure you’re up for it?”

The low rumble of a chuckle which followed had Gavin’s whole body itching for more. The sound sent shivers shooting down his spine. It didn’t go unnoticed. The man smirked. “I should be asking you that. I am always on the hunt to find new rebels to break. I don’t back down easy. Are you sure that _you’re_ up for it?”

“Isn’t that what safe words are for?”

The resounding hum of approval turned Gavin’s cheeks pink. The stranger took hold of Gavin’s arm, just above his elbow and guided him out of the event room. On the way out, Gavin locked eyes with Tina who was sitting at the piano with Hank and had her phone out, presumably recording him. He waggled his eyebrows, making a crude gesture and mouthing, _‘Guess who’s getting dicked down tonight?_ ’ and then, he was out the door. Gavin had to walk at double his normal walking speed to keep up with how fast the man was walking. He was so fucking tall. The hallways blurred by and then Gavin was being pushed into an elevator. He was up against the back wall as soon as the doors closed. Gavin’s hands clutched the metal railing as he was pressed back. There was no space between him and this stranger. The man didn’t kiss him, but simply watched him.

Gavin fought against squirming under the scrutinizing gaze. They held eye contact for much longer than what any normal human being deemed comfortable. The longer the man stared however, the more Gavin noticed the itch beneath his skin slowly fading into arousal. Huh. Not normally how he got into a better headspace. It certainly wasn’t subspace, but if he was honest, Gavin hated getting deep into subspace with someone he wasn’t familiar with. This was definitely a good alternative.

A sharp ding signaled their stop. The man grabbed him by the hand, leading him along to a hotel room with the number nine printed on the door. He watched the taller whip out a keycard and opened the door. The man held open the door, motioning Gavin in. As soon as he was in the hotel suite (a really fucking nice one, from the glimpse he caught), he was pressed backwards into the wall next to the door. The man’s mouth brushed the spot just behind his ear and two large hands settle on his hips. A soft gasp pushed through Gavin’s mouth. After a kiss was pressed there, the man spoke to him. “I think we should lay down some ground rules before we do anything.”

“Ah, yes, kink negotiation. The fun part.” A grin laced with arousal slipped onto Gavin’s face. The man drew back enough to meet his gaze and cock an eyebrow.

“We can be kinky, if you’d like. I know that I would certainly enjoy it. I would love to take you apart piece by piece in every single way until there’s nothing left. I would love to watch you fall apart beneath my fingers and mouth, and if you’re a good boy, maybe even my cock.” The jackass smirked at the loud moan that drew from Gavin’s mouth. “But if we do you’ll be playing by my rules.

“Or we can have perfectly fun vanilla sex, and I’ll still make you weep with pleasure.” Some sort of choked whimper tore from Gavin’s throat. There’s a short pause. The man’s smirk darkened and his gray eyes twinkled. “Either way, I do fully intend to fuck you tonight. Your choice is simply how rough you want it. What’ll it be?”

“Shit, fuck.” Gavin swallowed, not diverting his gaze. “First one- I want the first one.”

“Safeword?”

Gavin took a long and deep breath to fight away the cloud of arousal in his mind. “Typically, I use the traffic light system. Green is go, yellow is slow, and red is stop. I have a hard stop safe word. It’s Berlin.”

The man lifted his hand, caressing Gavin’s throat. His thumb brushed along Gavin’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. “Good. Mine is polymer. Now, I will use mine if I believe you need to stop as well. Do you understand?”

Gavin nodded. The hand at his throat squeezed gently before releasing. Some odd mixture of a gasp and a moan rose from his mouth.

“I said, _do you understand_?”

“Y-Yes.” The thumb on his throat returned to a gentle rub.

“Good boy.” Gavin’s face colored. There was a chuckle from above him. “Oh, you like that? I’ll have to keep that in mind for later. What are your limits?”

It took Gavin a moment for his brain to catch up with the words. The gentle pressure on his throat from the hand and the weight of the other on his hip were so distracting. His hands were braced on the wall. He was so fucking hard that it hurt. “I’m, um, I don’t do piss play, literal shit, blood is iffy. Don’t really like it, but I kinda fucking do on super fucking specific terms. I’m also pretty fucking claustrophobic. Tying me up is good, marks are good, and spanking is really fucking good.”

The stranger let out a pleased hum. Gavin shuddered. “Those are close enough to my own limits that we won’t need to go over them right now. Now, claustrophobic, as in you couldn’t fuck in a supply closet claustrophobic? Or can I not be above you? Explain that a bit to me.”

“Small spaces and being tied up at the same time freak me out.” Gavin shrugged. And there goes his boner. “Being tied up and left is a no-go for me too.”

A thigh pressed between his legs, rocking against his crotch. Gavin gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head. Fuck, okay, his boner was back. A pair of lips brushed his ear and gave it a sharp nip. “Trust me when I say I have no intentions of leaving you, sweetheart.”

Fucking hell.

“G-Gavin. My name is Gavin.” He choked through a moan, thrusting his hips down against the stranger’s knee to get more friction. The knee jerked up sharply, but not enough to cause more than discomfort. Gavin’s hands left the wall to clutch at the man’s arms. He was pulled away from the wall, fighting back a noise at the loss of contact. He was spun around to have his back facing the bed.

“Richard is the name you’ll be screaming tonight.” The man –Richard- had a predatory expression on his face and his pupils were blown.

A choked laugh escaped Gavin as he backed toward the bed, loosening his bowtie. “I’m getting dicked by Dick.”

He yelped when a hard smack hits his ass. Richard smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow at the sharp glare Gavin threw him. “I do believe I would much rather see you naked.”

“That’s a real fucking nice opinion.” Gavin grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. He fucking _lived_ for this shit. He’d ended up losing a few doms because he had a tendency to be somewhat of a bratty sub, but he fucking loved getting put in his place.

“So that’s how we’re playing.” A sudden dark look shadowed Richard’s face. A long, slow tremble rocked through Gavin’s body. “Let me rephrase that, then. Strip. _Now_.”

Nah, Gavin wasn’t going to be that easy. He tilted his head to the side. “Why don’t you make me?”

In two strides, Richard had him by the belt buckle and Gavin was pulled taut against him. Richard grabbed his face with his free hand, squeezing the sides of his jaw just enough to ache. The hand at his belt brushed across his crotch and Gavin sucked in a sharp breath at the light touches on his tuxedo pants. His face was turned to the side and a bite at his jawline drew a moan out of his mouth. Richard purred in his ear, “See how nice I can be, Gavin? I wouldn’t want to test me, sweetheart.”

Richard fiddled with his belt, pulling it out from Gavin’s belt loops as he placed another bite a bit lower down. Gavin was pushed away and flushed when Richard snapped the belt in his hands. “I did this much for you. I want to watch.”

“And if I say no?”

The grin on Richard’s face was downright evil. “You’ll learn the hard way how I get my subs to behave.”

Oh, fuck _yes_. He was going to be so _fucking_ sore tomorrow.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Gavin angled his head up defiantly and backed up to take a seat on the edge of the king-sized bed.

Richard crossed over to him. “I was hoping you would say that.”

And then he fucking _knelt_.

Gavin’s belt was set on his lap. “You’re going to hold this in both of your hands and you are not going to move until I’m done.”

“Or?”

“ _Or_ ,” Richard dragged the word out, placing his hands on Gavin’s knees. “I won’t suck you off.”

“And here I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“Who says I can’t do both?” Richard slowly began to untie one of Gavin’s dress shoes. Oh, fuck. This was going to be a bitch.  Gavin’s right foot was lifted to rest on Richard’s knee as the shoe was maneuvered off in a painfully slow process. The sock followed. A finger traced the bottom of his foot and Gavin sucked in a breath, his toes curling reflexively. Richard’s gaze jumped up to Gavin, razor-sharp beneath the dark eyebrows. He patted the top of Gavin’s foot before setting it back down on the carpet. “That’s your only warning. Do you understand?”

Gavin nodded once. Richard’s steely grey eyes held his gaze. He didn’t go back to what he was doing. What was he…? Oh. _Oh_. He was waiting for verbal acknowledgment. That was kind of hot. No, that was ridiculously fucking hot. Richard radiated good dom vibes and it was one of the fucking hottest things Gavin had ever experienced.

“Y-Yes.” Gavin’s voice came out tight. He cleared throat and tried again. “Yes, sir.”

He’d been going for sarcastic, but by the way Richard’s eyes darkened with lust, it hadn’t been successful. It had certainly been a good choice, though, if the predatory gaze on him was enough to judge by. Richard stared at him, long and hard as he removed Gavin’s other shoe. A lump caught in Gavin’s throat at the stare. His sock was slipped off and Richard set the shoes aside before rolling the socks into a ball to inside of the shoes. From there, the brunette let his hand slide up the inseam on Gavin’s tuxedo pants. The palm which rubbed him through his pants caused him to clench his hands around the belt. 

“I, ah, I can’t-” A flush of arousal spread across Gavin’s cheeks as he fumbled for words. His head bowed in pleasure as he moaned. “I can’t fucking come in these pants, you dipshit.”

The hand that wasn’t on his crotch grabbed his thigh, squeezing hard at the tender flesh. A whimper pushed through Gavin’s mouth at the painful pressure on his leg. “Best not to come then, hm?”

“Fuck,” the palm on his clothed erection pressed down harder. Gavin’s fingers were white around the belt. Richard stopped his movements, drawing a soft sound of protest from Gavin, and placed both hands on Gavin’s thighs. Richard leaned forward, pushing himself up into Gavin’s face. A hand lifted off of Gavin’s thigh, only to comb through his hair and mess up the gel smoothing it down. The hand combed through his hair again, but yanked his head back. “Phck.”

“Cute.” Richard’s gaze was heavy and appraising on Gavin’s face. He had a small, crooked smile. Gavin sucked in a quick breath when Richard’s mouth latched onto his throat, dotting kisses up it. “Mm. Look at that, you haven’t moved. I suppose you can be good when you want to, hm?”

Teeth brushed along Gavin’s skin and he let out a shaky breath. “Can- Can you-”

Richard didn’t stop, moving the kisses to the underside of Gavin’s jaw. “Yes?”

“ _Bite me._ ”

The sound Richard let out was fucking primal. Pain shot through Gavin’s neck and a pathetic whine pushed through his mouth. The deep pressure and sharp ache were dulled by the cloud of arousal flooding Gavin’s mind. Sweat broke out across his forehead and his ears were hot. “Too much clothing.”

“Maybe you should have taken it off when I asked you to.” Richard remarked and Gavin could feel the smirk against his neck. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling his head back at an angle awkward enough to cause discomfort. Another bite was placed on Gavin’s neck, followed by a few sucks. He was going to have some serious fucking hickeys tomorrow.

Gavin released a low growl. “I meant on you.”

The warm breath of Richard’s chuckle against his skin was fleeting. Richard drew away from Gavin, who whined. The taller only raised an eyebrow, taking a step back and studying Gavin all the while. Gavin’s teeth sank into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched Richard slowly strip off his tuxedo jacket. He folded it and placed it on the dresser in the corner. A pang of arousal shot through Gavin as Richard rolled up his sleeves to his elbows before loosening his tie and taking it off to set aside. A long, drawn out whimper of desire pushed through Gavin’s mouth. “Fuck.”

“Is that better, sweetheart?” The pet name was patronizing, but at the same time, it was tender. Richard’s gaze was intense on Gavin and his breath hitched. He strode forward to Gavin and slipped his knee between Gavin’s open legs. Slowly, Richard rocked his leg against Gavin’s crotch which tore out a throaty moan. The pressure pushed down harder and harder. A hand on Gavin’s shoulder tipped him back to lie on the bed. His hands twisted around the belt as Richard positioned himself above Gavin, leaning forward on his forearms which were on either side of Gavin’s head. His knees trapped Gavin’s hips in place. Richard leaned down to kiss Gavin again, something Gavin was more than happy to oblige. His lips parted eagerly for Richard’s tongue to explore. It was a messy kiss and tasted like expensive wine, but somehow, that made it even hotter.

Fuck. This one night stand was going to ruin other doms for Gavin, wasn’t he?

Richard’s hand traced down Gavin’s tuxedo jacket and grabbed it by the lapels to shift it off of Gavin. It took some effort, but it was removed and promptly followed by Gavin’s bowtie. They were folded and set aside on the end table. Gavin’s hands remained curled around his belt. “Wanna touch,” he managed between deep, wet kisses. “Wanna touch.”

The belt was slipped out of his hands and set aside on the bed. Gavin curled his arms around Richard, sliding them up the clothed muscular back. His hands gripped Richard’s broad shoulders, twisting in the fabric of his shirt. A large hand slid down Gavin’s torso, stopping at his waistline to fist in the button-up and yanked it out of where it had been tucked into Gavin’s pants. Gavin rocked his hips down into the knee between his legs, yearning for some form of friction. Richard released a breathless chuckle at Gavin’s eager motions, and Gavin would smack him if wasn’t otherwise occupied. Maybe Richard could smack him though.

He let out a long groan at the thought. Gavin pulled himself up to kiss Richard again, who was in the process of unbuttoning Gavin’s shirt. Gavin couldn’t keep his hands still as Richard’s tongue probed his mouth. His hands shifted from Richard’s back to chest to neck to hair. His fingers tightened in Richard’s hair and Gavin yanked his head away to suck in a few deep breaths of air. A breathless grin danced across his face when he met Richard’s gaze. They were both flushed and starting to sweat. Mr. Cool was being broken. A swell of pride filled Gavin. He’d fucking done that. He waggled his eyebrows at Richard and panted out, “How do you want me?”

Richard flashed him a grin. “Depends. Should I punish you for touching me without permission?”

Oh, god, yes _please_.

Not that Gavin would ever say that out loud.

He didn’t beg.

A high-pitched sound filled the room. If asked, Gavin would adamantly deny it came from him.

“Oh, you like the sound of that?” Richard’s hands slid down from Gavin’s chest to his hips, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise. “What if I tie you to the headboard and spank you, hm?”

The purr of Richard’s words was like fire across Gavin’s skin. His whole body responded to the words, rocking up into the taller. Sweat was already dripping down his forehead, but it was probably due to the fact he was still wearing about half of his suit. The burning itch of lust dug deeper into his abdomen. Richard’s fingers pressed harder into his hips as he leaned over Gavin. His hair was still smoothed back neatly. How could the fucker still be so composed? In comparison to Gavin, Richard was practically a member of the Queen's Guard. He fought back every instinct telling him to reach up and mess up the brunette hair. “I’m going to need you to use your words, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yeah.” Gavin managed to choke the words out. Richard raised a single eyebrow. He swallowed, a sudden dryness filling his mouth and throat. “Sir. Yes, sir.”

Richard’s hands slipped up across Gavin’s abdomen and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing Gavin a sharp look when he went to shift his position. His muscles trembled with the effort to stay still for Richard as the taller undressed him. The sweat-damp fabric of Gavin’s shirt was removed and his hands were pressed to the headboard. His hands curled around the smooth wood and a low hum of approval from Richard caused his face to flush. “Keep your hands there.”

Then, Richard’s hands were brushing across Gavin’s chest, his fingers gentle on the fabric of Gavin’s undershirt. Gavin’s hands jerked down from the headboard to grab Richard’s wrists as he reached for the bottom of the undershirt, “Fuck, wait-!”

Richard’s gaze was harsh when he met Gavin’s. Gavin swallowed. _Pissed dom. Pissed dom. You pissed off your dom,_  everything inside of him screamed. Whatever expression Gavin’s face must’ve had caused Richard’s to soften. His brow furrowed in concern and his lips pursed. “Do you need to safeword?”

“Phck, _no_ ,” Gavin protested quickly. His hands loosened around Richard’s wrists, shifting to hold his hands. _They’re so fucking big. I’m so fucking screwed._ “I just…” He cleared his throat and tried again. “I, uh, I have some scars. Some are pretty bad. I don’t wanna get into it, but I wanted to warn you. Some, um, some doms freak out when they see ‘em.”

With a raised eyebrow, Richard offered him a small, lopsided smile filled with reassurance. “Is that all?”

It was like someone had lifted a weight off his chest. His hands loosened around Richard’s wrist. The way Richard brushed it off, God, it was so fucking hot… Richard interrupted his thoughts by shifting his hands to wrap around Gavin’s wrists and gently guiding them back up to the headboard. He kissed Gavin, slow and _filthy_. Gavin’s fingers curled around the headboard as he angled his head, reaching for any grab at control he could get. A large hand pushed down in the center of his chest, holding him still. When Richard drew away for breath, Gavin’s eyes immediately dropped to the line of their mixed saliva from their connected mouths. He craned his head forward in an attempt to reconnect their mouths. Richard simply leaned his head out of the way, asserting his dominance, before leaning back in some. Gavin lifted his gaze back up to Richard’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide with lust and he had a controlled expression on his face. “Mm. You already look so completely wrecked, Gavin. We’ve only just started. I am quite eager to envision how you'll look by the time I’m done with you.”

Gavin’s breath hitched. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

The hand on his chest slid up to cup his jaw and brushed across it slowly. The whole moment was almost in slow motion. A dangerous expression had crept onto Richard’s face. His eyebrows were low and a dark –oh, it was so fucking _dark_ in all the right fucking ways- sort of emotion shadowed his face. God, this man was so fucking beautiful. Sharp cheek bones, an angular jaw, pristine white teeth, a beautifully long neck, slicked back hair with just a tuft of it that had come loose and curled down onto his forehead. Totally Gavin’s type. Shit. The sharp expression on Richard’s face drew him from his thoughts. Gavin bit down on his lip. The hand on his jaw shifted down his body and back onto his chest, lifting his sweat-damp undershirt. “There are endless counts of things I want to do to you. I certainly hope you’re alright with this not being a one-time event, because I may not be able to let you go.”

 _“Fuckyesplease,”_ escaped Gavin in a rush of breath as Richard’s fingers -strong, calloused- rubbed over one of his nipples.

A low rumble of a chuckle filled Gavin’s ears. Perspiration built up on his forehead and palms. Richard leaned down to press a kiss to Gavin’s chest – right over his heart. “Good boy.” _Oooh, **fuck**._ That did so many things to Gavin. “Can I trust you to keep your naughty little hands to yourself, or do I need to tie you there?”

The sound that came out of Gavin was not human. “Tie ‘em, _fuck_ , tie ‘em.”

Richard chuckled and reached over to grab the belt that had been abandoned. Before using it to tie Gavin’s hands, he straddled Gavin and maneuvered Gavin out of his undershirt. He took a moment to trace a few of Gavin’s scars with his fingers. After, it only took a few short moments for Gavin’s wrists to be secured together by his own belt. His dick ached between his legs and he thrust his hips up into Richard, who shot him a stern glare. Gavin watched, releasing a long breath as Richard moved off of him and shifted him to a kneeling position. His voice was hushed when he spoke. “Turn around. Hands on the headboard.”

There was something in his tone that twisted Gavin’s gut. He nodded once with a quiet, “Yes, sir” that was only a little bratty as he turned around. Richard pressed himself against Gavin, his hand sliding down Gavin’s chest. Gavin released a soft moan as Richard’s fingers toyed with his nipples, alternating between rubbing, pinching, and pulling. “Ah, fuck, Richard-”

“I like the way my name sounds in your mouth.” Richard’s fingers released him, gliding down his sweat slick chest to his suit pants. A whimper passed through Gavin’s lips as Richard pressed up behind him, his erection grinding in a single slow roll against his ass. His fingers tightened around the headboard until they were white as Richard’s hand slipped into his pants and underneath his boxers. Gavin choked out some sort of broken moan as Richard wrapped a hand around him. His hips thrust involuntarily into Richard’s hand as he swiped across that bundle of nerves tucked underneath the head of his dick. “Let’s see if I can make you beg.”

Gavin shook his head vigorously, choking out, “I. Don’t. Beg.”

The laugh Richard released rang in his ears. A ghost of breath puffed on his neck and a sharp bite was placed there. “That sounds like a challenge, Gavin.”

“I don’t beg.” He protested between pants, rocking into Richard’s hand. “It’s not going to happen.”

“Hm.” Richard’s hand left Gavin’s cock, causing him to expel a sound of protest. Two hands stilled his hips. “I think you’re forgetting who’s really in charge here, sweetheart.”

 _Sweetheart._ The word was patronizing. Gavin shuddered and Richard yanked down his suit pants and boxers. There was a moment where there was no movement. When Gavin looked over his shoulder, he saw Richard folding his suit pants and boxers. Richard climbed off of the bed to set them on the dresser and walked over to his bag. He rummaged around for a moment before withdrawing a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed them onto the bed and they landed next to Gavin. He squatted beside the bed to level his gaze with Gavin’s with a semi-malicious grin. “Here’s what’s going to happen next: I’m going to spank your ass until I feel like stopping, and if you can manage to be a good boy, I’ll suck you off and after that, I’ll fuck you.”

A blush crept down Gavin’s face and chest. He nodded once and his voice escaped in a hoarse croak. Richard climbed back onto the bed. “Fuck.”

“Before I start, however,” Richard drawled, his hands kneading into the muscles of Gavin’s ass. “I want you to tell me your color.”

“Green-” Gavin choked. “It’s fuckin’ green.”

A firm hand came down on his ass, causing a surprised cry to jump from his mouth. His fingers gripped the headboard. The first five blows were slow, the warm ups. The energy crawling beneath Gavin’s skin that had disappeared in the elevator slowly made its return. The next blow struck harder than the first few and a whimper was the only noise able to escape Gavin. His teeth gnawed into his lower lip and a few droplets of blood tinged his mouth the bitter taste of iron. A pang of desire and the warm thrum of arousal mixed with his itch for pain caused Gavin to tremble at the next strike. The strikes kept coming and a broken moan escaped Gavin. Fuck. He’d need this so fucking bad. He just wanted to please Richard; to take the pain that he needed so much; to be so fucking good for Richard.

Richard massaged at the stinging skin of Gavin’s ass. His fingers dug into the skin, pushing hard and deep. _Fuck._ Gavin’s head fell forward to rest on his hands, whimpering at the added pain. His breaths were coming in short pants and his arm shot back to grab at Richard as he tried to catch his breath. Shit, he was slipping. He was slipping faster than normal. He grabbed Richard’s arm with his tied hands, the position becoming awkward. “Fuck, yellow, ’m slipping, don’t wanna go into subspace, don’t wanna-”

“Shh…” Richard was gentle, turning his hand to shift Gavin’s grip off. He guided Gavin’s hands back up to the headboard. Gavin trembled as the hand traced his spine, creating soft little spirals that were followed by chaste kisses along his spine. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall into subspace unless you want to, all right?” Gavin nodded. “Good boy.”

Gavin’s whole body responded to the words. He arched back towards Richard, almost as though he was preening and blush spread down his chest. Richard pressed against his back, letting out a pleased hum that resonated through Gavin. Richard angled Gavin’s head to meet their lips in a kiss. “Here’s what we’re going to do, sweetheart. I’m going to give you five more strikes, and I want you to count them. Then, since you were a good boy, I’ll suck you off and then I’ll fuck you. How’s that sound?”

“Good, good, uh- Green.” Gavin’s gaze was half-lidded as he held Richard’s and managed out the words, though they were breathy. Richard leaned back and rubbed his palm across Gavin’s ass once more before giving it a harsh strike. “Shit! One!”

“Language, Gavin.” Richard practically purred out the words before striking two more times.

Gavin counted out the strikes, his face going red with the pain. Tears had already welled up in his eyes. One the fourth strike, Gavin stopped fighting back his tears. He hiccupped out the count. Richard paused to rub his hand across the reddened skin, Gavin made some inhuman noise. The last strike was always the worst, Gavin knew that, but yet Richard’s caught him off guard. His tear-filled shout filled the room. _“Five!”_

“Good boy.” Stinging pain shot through Gavin as Richard palmed the skin. His hips were grabbed and he was pulled backwards off of the headboard so that he was propped up on his hands and knees. With a sharp jerk, Gavin was flipped onto his back. He cried out as his ass slammed down against the mattress. Then, Richard was above him, entrapping him. A warm hand caressed his cheek and Gavin leaned into the touch. He swiped his finger over where a drop of blood had built on Gavin’s lip. He lifted it to his mouth and licked it off. “I might just have to keep you.”

Richard leaned back onto his knees which were on either side of Gavin’s hips. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt. The more skin Gavin saw, the more desperate Gavin got. His hands were still tied and resting above his head. He was probably drooling at the perfection of Richard’s muscles. He bit down on his lip, hard. His chest was well-defined with lithe muscles –almost dancer-like – and hipbones as sharp as fuck. His fucking V. Shit, that’s hot. There were only two blemishes on his near-perfect abdomen. One was a set of freckles by the right side of his hip, and the other was a scar on his left side, about four inches below his ribcage. It was an entry wound. He’d clearly been shot. What kind of fucking field did he work-

A slap on his thigh drew him from his thoughts. Richard folded his button-up and tossed it to the side. He unbuckled his belt and slid it out from his belt loops before that joined the shirt on the floor. Gavin’s fingers twitched and he attempted to lean up to touch Richard, but one of those strong hands pushed him back down. Richard’s mouth descended on his chest as he pressed open mouth kisses to Gavin’s chest. “How do you feel about hickeys, Gavin?”

“God, yes,” Gavin choked out as Richard bit down on a spot just below his collarbone. Hands raked across his chest, firm and rubbing at everything they could. Gavin almost jumped out of his skin when Richard’s calloused thumb brushed over a particularly sensitive scar across his right ribcage. A warm chuckle was the only response Richard made and he dragged his tongue along the scar. Gavin whimpered as Richard moved lower and lower, taking his time on every scar across Gavin’s chest. He lifted Gavin’s right leg up onto his shoulder and peppered kisses onto the tender skin of his thigh before moving over to where Gavin’s untouched cock stood erect. Richard brushed his fingers along the underside of Gavin’s balls as he lowered his mouth down onto him. Gavin’s whole body bent like a bow, arcing upwards towards Richard. He trembled as his hip was held still and the mouth on his dick moved up and down. Broken moans filled the hotel room and tears of pleasure filled Gavin’s eyes as Richard’s tongue swirled around his dick. His toes curled and the leg not propped on Richard’s shoulder curled around his waist. Richard stroked the base of his dick as he sucked Gavin and Gavin cried out.

The hand holding his hips still left to grab the lube off of the sheets. The click of the lid opening filled his ears as Richard gave a particularly had suck. “Shit! Fuck, _Richard_ , oh, fuck, fuck-”

A finger coated in lube pushed slowly into his ass. Sweat drenched Gavin’s forehead as Richard fingered him with one, then two fingers. “D-Don’t need anymore, just want you to fu- _uhh_ -ck me, fuck me,”

Richard chuckled around his dick and Gavin groaned, his hands clutching at the sheets. He pulled off of Gavin and lowered Gavin’s hips back to the bed. Gavin watched, panting, as Richard stood to toe off his shoes. He took off his socks, balling them up and placing them in the shoes before taking off his pants and underwear. He folded them and set them atop his shoes. Why were his OCD tendencies so fucking attractive?

Gavin let out a low growl. “Get back over here and fuck me already.”

Richard, gracefully climbed back onto the bed between Gavin’s legs. He slapped Gavin’s thigh. _Hard_. The asshole. Gavin cried out. “That’s not how we ask for things, is it?”

He huffed as he watched Richard grab the condom packet and tear it open. Gavin stuck his jaw forward as Richard put on the condom. “Not gonna beg.”

“You don’t have to beg.” Richard’s smirk was dark and menacing. “You just have to ask _nicely_.”

“That’s fucking begging.” A hand came down on his other thigh. “Fuck!” Another slap.

“If that’s how you interpret it, then certainly. Beg away.” Richard curled his hand around Gavin’s dick, stroking slowly. “I could wait all night. I’m in no rush here, Gavin. When you get fucked is up to you.”

A sigh of pleasure pushed through Gavin’s mouth and he buried his scarlet face in his arm. He groaned with impatience. “Fuck me.”

“I want you to look me in the eyes when you ask me, sweetheart.” There was that patronizing tone again.

Gavin turned his head, his face burning with humiliation as he met Richard’s amused gaze. “Fuck me.”

Richard, the motherfucker, only raised an eyebrow in response.

Gavin grit his teeth and managed out, “Please.”

“Good boy. Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Gavin didn’t get the chance to respond because Richard pushed into him. All of his breath was stripped from his lungs. His hands fought against the belt holding them as Richard thrust into him, deep and hard. His breaths came short and hollow as the thrusts came. Richard lifted Gavin’s hips and Gavin curled his legs around his waist, rocking to meeting Richard’s thrusts. Gavin rolled his hips and let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back.

His whole body lurched when Richard’s dick brushed his prostate. Richard’s hand didn’t leave his cock, stroking Gavin in pace with his thrusts. A tight, warm feeling started to build in his groin as Richard’s thrusts picked up speed. Gavin’s whole body rocked against him, yearning for release. “Oh, fuck, _Richard,_ ”

“So good for me, Gavin, _so good_.” Richard’s voice was low and almost gritty as he praised Gavin. The praise flooded him and a low sound escaped him. Long fingers stroked Gavin, rubbing across that small bundle of nerves just below the head of his dick. “I want you to come for me, Gavin.”

It only took those words for Gavin to come. His whole body arced off of the bed; the only point of contact was his shoulders. The pressure that had built released and his crawling itch was satiated. His come splattered across his stomach. He clenched down around Richard who let out a low moan. Gavin was lowered back down to the mattress as the sleepy haze of afterglow settled into his bones. Richard pulled out slowly and reached up to untie Gavin’s hands. Gavin pawed at him. “Lemme get you off. Wanna get you off.”

“Sh, no, just get some rest. I take care of you.” Richard caressed Gavin’s cheek and a soft kiss to his mouth silenced any protests Gavin had. He sat beside Gavin, rubbing his thumb gently across Gavin’s cheek. Richard murmured about how good Gavin was for him until he fell asleep. Gavin hadn’t slept that well in months.

 

 

When Gavin woke up, he was curled up against someone. The warmth of their body seeped into him and he snuggled in closer as his arms tightened around their hips. A hand combed through his hair, petting him. With a soft moan of contentment, he opened his eyes. Richard was sitting up, leaning back against his pillows with an info pad in his other hand. At the noise, he looked down at Gavin. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile, “You talk in your sleep. It’s cute.”

“Oh. Do I?” Gavin rolled himself onto his back, his face turning pink as he sat up.  He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. He paused, studying Richard for a moment. Vivid memories of the night prior flashed through his mind and he fought a wince. “I… don’t normally do this kind of shit.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, his expression full of amusement. “Pass out after you orgasm? Or sleep with strangers?”

“Fucking- _No_ , I don’t normally fucking pass out. But that isn’t what I fucking meant. I don’t normally get kinky with strangers.” Gavin rubbed a hand down his face to cover the embarrassment flooding it. A warm chuckle filled his ears and he let his hand fall away from his face. “But it was- It was good.”

“Just good?” Mirth danced in Richard’s steely grey eyes. Gavin didn’t think his face could get any redder than it already was.

“God, would you fucking _stop_?” He diverted his gaze to stare at Richard’s hands.

Richard set down the info pad on the nightstand and reached forward for Gavin. Gavin allowed himself to be pulled onto Richard’s lap, the sheets wrapping around them. Their eyes met and Richard leaned forward to kiss Gavin. “It _was_ good. I would like to do it again sometime in the future.”

Gavin leaned over to grab the memo pad and from the nightstand. He spun the pen as he studied the hotel’s logo. Quickly, he jotted down his phone number and set it back on the nightstand. He grinned, draping his arms around Richard’s shoulders. “That’s my number. I should probably head out soon, but to be honest, I really want to you to fuck me in the shower.”

A hand on the back of his neck brought him in for a kiss. Their lips brushed together. Richard spoke against his mouth, “That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the series is coming soon~!
> 
> Also, if you haven't yet, check out Luscious Whiteflame (LWF)! They have some of the most AMAZING DBH fanart. It's so fucking good. Here's a link to their tumblr (their twitter is a lot of fun too!): https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/ and twitter: @Snppd_C 
> 
> AND here's a few AMAZING Gavin Reed (and Reed900) Cosplayers:
> 
> GraysonFin and SteinHolic: http://graysonfin.tumblr.com/  
> \-----He is totally amazing <3 He typically cosplays with SteinHolic, but I couldn't find a tumblr page for him anywhere. Their twitter accounts are a lot of fun though! Their instagrams are great, but the GraysonFin one just got hacked and he had to make a new one, which is located here: https://www.instagram.com/grayson_fin/
> 
> E V E R Y B E R Y: https://www.instagram.com/everybery/and https://twitter.com/Everybery_art  
> \------His cosplays are SUPER fantastic! They're always a lot of fun to see. They tend to get quite a bit kinkier and dirtier than GraysonFin's & SteinHolic's, but they're awesome. There isn't any nudity.
> 
> All of these cosplayers have recreated some of LWF's art through cosplay. It's fucking awesome. You guys should definitely check them all out, if you haven't already!!!
> 
> Anyway: Like usual- Kudos, Comment, and let me know if I made any mistakes. More parts to this series are coming! So keep your eyes open and waiting! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Spotify playlist I listen to when I write this, if you guys want that too! Just leave a comment and let me know.  
> If you haven't yet, check out this song by Taylor Davis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8pw1uZOkg0 It's totally going to be making a comeback at some point in this series! This portion was actually really fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Part 2 of this will be up soon! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: https://shimmeringswift.tumblr.com/


End file.
